New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs Transcripts
Here is the transcript for New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts out with Robbie Diaz and his friends enjoying themselves at Sugarcube Corner. Rarity: (sipping some hot cocoa) This hot chocolate is diverting. Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie, Must you always check the mail every time? Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, I can't help it, Sunset. I wish the mailman would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Robbie got in or not! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, Calm down! You're more nervous than Robbie. Starlight Glimmer: I hope you're not nervous too, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: I'm not nervous at all, Starlight. When I get into Military Camp... Pinkie Pie: IF you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it! Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, It's in the bag. Pinkie Pie: Don't jinx it! Mordecai: Well, Rob is the best fighter on earth. Rainbow Dash: On Earth? He's probably the best hero in the entire universe. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made him a Sergeant on the first day. Then, The mailman came to the mailbox. Mailman: Got a letter here for Robert Diaz. As Robbie check his letter, He made a disappointing look. Robbie Diaz: I... didn't get in. Pinkie Pie: (gasp) Robbie Diaz: Gotcha! Ha, You guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in! Pinkie Pie: I'm just sooooooooooo happy for you! Robbie Diaz: Uh... Thanks? Pinkie Pie: (squeals) Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? He kinda needs to get going. Then, Pinkie realized she's right about Robbie's time at Military Camp. Pinkie Pie: Okay. I'm done! So, She took off as Serena came up to him. Serena: Do you think you'll succeed your job, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: The sooner I get there, The sooner I get to show 'em my stuff! (to Serena) Serena, You're in charge on my karate lessons as a substitute teacher. Serena: Thanks, Robbie. I won't let you down. You can count on me. Then, The Military Bus came to pick Robbie up. Robbie Diaz: See you guys in a week! Applejack: Good luck! Sunset Shimmer: Be sure to keep in touch! Robbie Diaz: You bet I will! Then, Pinkie Pie pulls out a massive megaphone. Pinkie Pie: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!! (echoing) Soon enough, The bus took off as soon as it's out of site. Pinkie Pie: Do you think he heard me? (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Silver the Hedgehog: (V.O) New Allies! Serena: (V.O) The Megaforce Cubs! At the Karate Class, Serena was teaching the students a new technique she made up. Serena: Good morning, Class. The Students: Good morning, Sensei Serena. Serena: As your new substitute teacher, I'm going to teach you a new technique called the Hurricane Triple Strike. Can anyone tell me the meaning of this technique? With that questioned, Yona raised her hand. Serena: Yes, Yona? Yona: By using technique like hurricane, To think like hurricane. Serena: Correct, Allow me to demonstrate. Just as she demonstrates, Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder did a splendid job using it. Galius: So, How'd we do, Sensei? Serena: You all did a very excellent job. And remember, Class. Be sure to study the technique and do your very best. So, Serena each congratulate Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder. Serena: Good job, Sandbar. Sandbar: Thanks, Serena. Serena: Excellent job, Galius. Galius: Thanks. Serena: Well done, Silverstream. Silverstream: Thank you, Serena. Serena: Good job, Ocelius. Ocelius: Thank you. Serena: Excellent job, Yona. Yona: Yona give thanks to substitute sensei. Serena: And good job, Smolder. Smolder: Thank you, Serena. Soon, Principal Celestia begins her speech. Principal Celestia: And further more, I would like to give thanks to one of our best students, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage for keeping Cantelrot High a better place. Vice Principal Luna: Congratulations to all of you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Principal Celestia. Thank you, Vice Principal Luna. Principal Celestia: And I hope your first day as substitute teacher goes well for you, Serena. Serena: It sure has, Principal Celestia. I'm just glad to take over for Robbie until he gets back. Rarity: I sure hope Pinkie Pie isn't too worried about him. Mirage: Yeah, So do I. Spike: I'm sure things will work out. Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends told them about the Mega Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: And after the defeat of Emperor Mavro, The Mega Rangers begin their final battle with the Legendary Power Rangers themselves. Mordecai: Woah! Rigby: That is so cool! Yoshi: You said it, Dude. Is that really true? Starlight Glimmer: It is true, Yoshi. Power Rangers always fought to protect the universe from all evil. Meanwhile, Robbie arrived at the Military Camp. Robbie Diaz: Well, Here I am, Military Camp. Just as the new recruits were getting in line, Robbie joins in. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well, Lookie what we got here. Bet y'all think you're military material, Don't ya? Everyone: Yes, Ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Think you got what it takes to be an elite soldier? Everyone: Yes, Ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite soldier, You'd already be a warrior! Still think you're something special? Cloudchaser: No, Ma'am! Then, She looks back at Bulk Biceps. Lieutenant Elizabeth: (to Bulk Biceps) Ya think you're hot stuff? Finally, She looks at Robbie being the new recruit. Lieutenant Elizabeth: (to Robbie Diaz) You look like you're the worst person in the whole military! You'll probably quit after the first day! Robbie Diaz: No, Ma'am! I'd never quit, Ma'am! Then, she looks at Deandra. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't run past the first flagpole without getting winded. Deandra Jakens: Try me, Ma'am. Lieutenant Elizabeth: What's that? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Deandra Jakens: Let me show you what I've got, Ma'am. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, Huh? Deandra Jakens: Yes, ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well then, Now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you! (blows whistle) So, They each tried five hundred laps to prove their best. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Lap four hundred and ninety-nine! Robbie Diaz: One more lap to go! Deandra Jakens: You're on! At last, They finally finished five hundred laps. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Five hundred! Then, She walked up to Robbie and Deandra. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Not bad... for a couple of newbies. So, They both congratulated each other. Deandra Jakens: You got guts, Kid, Name's Deandra Jakens, But my friends call me Dee. Robbie Diaz: Robert Andrew Diaz, You can call me Robbie. Deandra Jakens: Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall with me and the guys after this? Robbie Diaz: Definitely. After lunch, Robbie and Dee each started proving to be the best. Rodney Rogers: Alright, Let's see what ya got, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Right. Charlie Johnson: Go for it, Rob. Deandra Jakens: See you on the other side, Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Right back at ya, Dee. Soon, Lieutenant Elizabeth begins his first challenge on the new recruits. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Alright, Rookies. Let's see how well'll you go though this obstacle course, Go! (blows whistle) Just as some had tough luck getting through while others were slowing down, Robbie came first and Dee second. Deandra Jakens: Nice one, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks for your compliment, Dee. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Way to go, Diaz. I'm impressed how quick you gotten yourself into. Robbie Diaz: Thank you, Ma'am. There's an old saying, "When something is going well, You just gotta go with the flow". Lieutenant Elizabeth: I like your style, Diaz. Keep up the good work, Newbie. Robbie Diaz: Yes, Ma'am. And so, The two saluted each other for a job well done. Outside Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie is eagerly checking her mailbox every few seconds. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Robbie. Send us that note! Applejack: Pinkie Pie, Robbie hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet. Give him a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I hear Palutena's got her workin' on some new spells! Pinkie Pie: New spells, Huh? Okay. Just then, She realized what would happen if the mail truck comes. Pinkie Pie: Wait! If I'm not here when Robbie's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write him back right away. And if I don't write him back right away, He might think I didn't get his letter, And then he might worry it got lost. And if he's worrying about his letter, He'll be distracted. And if he's distracted, Then he won't do well at the academy! And if he doesn't do well at the academy, Then he'll get kicked out! And if he gets kicked out, They'll never let him be a Solder! And if he doesn't get to be a Soldier, all his dreams will be crushed! And it will be all... my... fault! With that said, Applejack begins to correct her meanings. Applejack: So in other words, You're stickin' by the mailbox. Pinkie Pie: Yep! Applejack: Suit yourself. So, She left her to wait for a postcard. Until, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan to get rid of the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: With Robbie Diaz out of the way, I've got just the plan to pull it off. Cubot: How're you going to do that, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Simple, I'll begin the rebuilding Metal Alice. Orbot: You mean the creation of Prince Vrak of the Armada? Dr. Eggman: Exactly, Time to get started rebuilding her. Soon enough, Dr. Eggman result Metal Alice as he used the resurrection spell. Dr. Eggman: :From the deepest shadows far below, :Where no mortal will dare to go! :Only demons toss and burn! :Now mighty Metal Alice, it's your time to return! At last, Metal Alice's heart and soul has been resurrected and revived. Metal Alice: I'm alive, But how!? Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Metal Alice, I've been expecting you. Metal Alice: What, Who you are? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius of the Earth, I'm the one who brought you back. Metal Alice: How can I ever repay you? Dr. Eggman: Help me destroy the Power Rangers, And revenge will be yours. Metal Alice: It will be my pleasure. So, Dr. Eggman make ready for his evil plans with her. Back at Cyberspace, Pit and Palutena discovered that Metal Alice as returned thanks to Eggman. Pit: Lady Plutena, It's Metal Alice. She's back! Lady Pelutena: It's Dr. Eggman's work, We must gather the Rangers! So, Digit being making contact with Robbie and the others. Back at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit were waiting as the others were gathered. Slider: We came as soon as we could, Palutena. Applejack: Robbie is still ain't back form Military Camp yet. What's all the hubbub? Lady Palutena: This is a dire emergency, Rangers, Eggman has rebuilt Metal Alice. Twilight Sparkle: Metal Alice, It can't be. Sunset Shimmer: He must've figured out how to resurrect her and revive her. Amy Rose: So, What should we do while Robbie's away at Military Camp? Pit: No worries, Guys. We still got Robin here, She's in charge of keeping the team together. Fluttershy: You're right, Pit. We always have two Red Rangers as our leaders. Robin Diaz: It's showtime. Slider: Let's move out, Team! Out in the city, Metal Alice begins her attack. Metal Alice: This city will crumble before Dr. Eggman! Just then, The Rangers came just in time. Robin Diaz: Don't bet on it, Metal Alice! Sunset Shimmer: Your time's just about up! Metal Alice: We shall see, Rangers. Egg Pawns, Attack! As the Egg Pawns attack, The Rangers had to fight them off. Robin Diaz: Let's get 'em, Guys! Altogether: Right! As the other rangers fought off the Egg Pawns, Robin tries to stop Metal Alice. Robin Diaz: You're through, Metal Alice! Metal Alice: Not quite, Red Ranger! As Robin tries to take her out, Metal Alice kicked her against the wall. Metal Alice: Is that the best you got?! Robin Diaz: I'm just getting started, Omega Sais! But it was no use, Metal Alice was too powerful. Metal Alice: It's over for you, Red Ranger! Then, Emerl had to go rescue Robin. Emerl: Hang on, Robin, I'm coming! (pulls out a Dino Charger) Dino Black Shadow Charger, Ready! As he activates it, He inserts it into his morpher. Computer: Dino Black Shadow Charger, Engage! Emerl: Ultimate Darkness, Black Shadow Mode, Maximize! Finally, Emerl became the Black Shadow Data Squad Ranger with complete control form. Emerl: Ultimate Darkness Unleashed, Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! With one stance, The black smoke appears. Robin Diaz: Go for it, Emerl! As Emerl noded, He pulls out the Savage Sword. Metal Alice: You got some nerve fighting me, robot, for you're weapon is useless against me. Emerl: Oh really, We'll just see about that. Black Shadow Slash! Just as Emerl gave one slash, There was not a scratch on her. Emerl: What the heck? She didn't even make a dent. Metal Alice: Of course I didn't, Your Sword is no match for me. (hits Emerl to the ground) You're mine now, Black Ranger! And then, The Red Ranger is next! Just then, Some two stranger figures came out of nowhere to the rescue. Metal Alice: What is this!? Out of the shadows, Two mysterious figures came out of nowhere. ???: It's a little bit to soon to start giving up, Rangers. As they showed themselves, The Megafoce Cubs appeared. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, They both looked like Robo Knight. Mordecai: Yeah, That's what I want to know? So, They begin their introduction. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Metal Alice: You may be guardians of the Earth, But you're no match for Dr. Eggman's Egg Pawns! As they charged at them, The Megaforce Cubs begin to make their move. Robo Ruby: Ruby Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! With a few hits, Metal Alice was brought down but not finished yet. Metal Alice: This isn't over yet, I'll be back! As she took off, The Megaforce Cubs came up to them. Robo Ruby: You rangers alright? Applejack: Yoshi: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts